Resistance Headquarters
The Resistance Headquarters is the current primary, and only, base of operations in current use by The Resistance. Location The Headquarters is based within a small portion of a labyrinthine network of ancient kobold tunnels found under the north-easternmost forests in Elin. The Party's first entrance supposedly say between a pine and a birch tree. About The current Resistance Headquarters is believed the last bastion of safety for Resistance Agents. All known operatives, potentially with the exception of Sander, are believed to have some area of long term lodging within it. The area is surprisingly well decorated, mostly in an elf-esque style. The layout and design can, and often is, altered at nearly anytime my Arzy's small army of monodrome minion workers. The location is protected mainly through the network of kobold tunnels that must be bypassed to enter, and a secret knock is required for an individual to enter. The small force of summoned monodromes work under the command of Arzy both attend to the needs of the agents and provide a small degree of additional security. People and Places Usually, only a few people live in the Headquarters at any one point. However, the tunnels include permanent lodgings for a handful of key operatives. Additionally, some rooms serve other purposes. In anti-clockwise order, they are: * Common Room: The common room is a small area granted to The Party when they are not on missions. It is sparsely but efficiently furnished, and has a small fireplace in the corner. It is directly connected to six small bedrooms in which they can sleep. * Arzy's Room: The most recent resident, who lives in the room furthest from the entrance on the right side. The area has been retrofitted in to a makeshift living area and lab. She is also responsible for the tunnel's new elf-esque design and the small army of monodromes. * Meeting Room: One of the most vital locations in the Headquarters, the Meeting Room is where Resistance operations are planned out. It can be found at the end of the tunnel and is where Driko is most often found. It is directly connected to the prison room. * Prison Room: Currently occupied by Samuel, and guarded by a single monodrome. A small room connected to the meeting room that is warded in many forms against escape, divination, and communication outside of its' walls. * [[Driko|'''Driko']]'s'' Room: ''The living space of the closest thing that exists at this point to a Resistance leader, found furthest down the corridor to the left, where he can sometimes be heard playing his piano when he is not in the meeting room. * Kitchen: '''A small and limited kitchen. At the very least includes a stove and working space on the counters. * '''Medical Room: Currently home to Alyndra, after she was brought back from Outpost Iron. Daniella and Curt are assumed to both have rooms, but which, if any, are theirs is currently unknown. It is unknown if Sander has any permanent living spaces with in the Headquarters. History It is unknown when the tunnels were first caved out, but it is believed they are kobold in origin. At some point it was used as a Resistance outpost, though the time frame for this event is unknown. It is believed that it was one of the few safe locations during the attack by The Raven's Order, allowing individuals such as Driko to survive. It has recently found more use as The Party has used it to plan missions with Driko and to lose heat afterwards. Before Arzy moved into the Headquarters, the area was visually much alike to the rest of the kobold tunnels in design. Much of the stonework was crude and the furniture was old and rotten, likely dating to before the attack by The Order. However, since this point, the area has been renovated through the use of his monodrome workforce. Notes & Trivia * The point and time of the tunnel's creation is currently unknown, though it is known they were once inhabited by kobolds.. * It was probably one of the most well hidden of Resistance bases during their peak, as it is seemingly the only one still functional even after the attacks from The Raven's Order. Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Resistance Category:Erilán Reawakened